dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Argence
Argence is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story KStuff. She is a knight of gracious upbringing. Taught from an early age to be prim and proper, Argence is an adherent follower of the knights' code of honor. Argence's ideals are shaken when she was reunited with her estranged childhood friend Ruger as an opposing force. Innately kind and supportive, Argence is honest in work, truthful with others and devout in her morals . At the same time, she possesses a fragile mind that quickly erupts when something goes awry or disrupts her order. This incarnation of Argence is based on fragmented datas of herself during the past ~2 years before KStuff actually takes place. Appearance Argence is an attractive young woman of average build with braided fair hair fashioned into a bun matched with pale golden eyes, a sign of nobility. Her attire consists of an intricate armor of with white, silver, and gold colors. Story 3rd Cycle= Because of Kstuff origin Aether-sphere's "protection", Kstuff characters are only summoned as incomplete 'snippet-replicants' (i.e; they're all copies nerfed to hell). The summoning condition worsens as Ruger's innate Distortion interferes with it, resulting with Argence being summoned with little to no memory of herself. Wandering alone seeking answers, she ends up meeting Ruger. Assuming him as a rogue knight, the two cross blades as memories begin to resurface within her mind. Distracted by flashes of memories, Argence was defeated and knocked unconscious. Ruger then left her after carrying her to a safer place. |-| 4th Cycle= As she regain conscious, Argence remembers who Ruger is, and went on to find him. |-| 5th Cycle= Argence ends up encountering a conflicted Sanna, who attacks her out of frustration. After a rough skirmish resulting in Sanna's defeat, she came to question Argence's strength and her views on freedom, whom the latter replies truthfully. Thanking Argence's answer, the two parted ways. Argence would later bear witness to Ruger and Nelo's rematch, where she intercept latter's killing blow and helps Ruger to fend off Nelo. Afterwards, she pleads Ruger to reconsider turning back, though she is rejected. |-| 6th Cycle= Argence eventually reunites with Sanna, who relayed Ruger's death to her. Filled with grief, Argence requested Sanna to work with her to take down Nelo, whom the latter agreed. Tracking the rogue warrior in a grassy plains, the two attack Nelo. A long, arduous battle ensued, and with the two's combined strength, they were able to force Nelo to go onto the defensive. However, Argence, whose actions are driven by blind rage caused her to attack recklessly, a fact that Nelo exploited to systematically incapacitate her. With her last breath, Argence sacrificed herself by throwing herself into Nelo's flames, protecting Sanna and urging her to flee. Battle ---- ---- Argence Resplendence – Dance around the doomed target with breakneck speed. ---- Argence is a Resplendence, utilizing an elegant swordplay masking her viciously swift attacks to quickly overwhelm her opponents. While her attacks doesn't deal much damage, Argence's above average movement speed and near instantaneous attacks allows her to quickly build up damage. Many of Argence's attacks hits multiple times and each hit usually have different effects/properties. Argence's ground movement also differs slightly from other characters; when running, her speed automatically increases on the 8th step and renders her immune to flinching to attacks with 'Low' priority. With precise placement and timing, Argence can also jump off her opponent, which will also reset her actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. The usage is limited to 3 per air-time. Argence starts out with all of her movelist unlocked, but her attacks cannot be customized and cost no CP. Equipment Argence can equip the following: Swords, Polearms, Knives, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Black Song/Inst ver.'' *''World Map Theme: Anemone/Piano Ver.'' *''Battle: Holy Knight'' *''Infinity Argence: Six Shards of Eden'' Rival Battle *''Vs Ruger: XX'' *''Vs Weir: Keep The Flag Flying'' *''Vs Faye: Nefertiti'' *''Vs Chime: Grandma'' *''Vs Sanna: Future In My Hands'' *''Vs Yuan: Wonderful New World/Initial Installation Ver.'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters